


All The Time In The World

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: In the Aftermath of the final battle old demons haunt Ron Weasley.





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Perhaps he was running from the truth? 

The truth of who he was and what he had to offer.

He could still feel her, her full lips, her tongue, her hips under his hands and her breasts crushed against his chest.

That was his moment, etched into his memory along with the taste of her, the smell of her and sound of her calling his name.

The end had come and gone, she had clung to him when Harry had seemed lost, she had consoled him when the truth of his brother’s death had left him shaking uncontrollably, using her own limbs to quiet his.

Then as the adrenaline had leeched from his body the stark reality of this new world began to sink in he had left her in amongst the throng gathering around the boy who had live twice.

Finding the room of requirement Fashioning it into a stark dark room resembling a dungeon, then seating himself on cold stone he contemplated his fortune or lack thereof.

“I need her a lot more than she needs me.” He murmured.

“Idiot.” Came a reply.

His head jerked up to find her standing there, silhouetted again the door.

“Yeah mostly.” He said.

“It’s finished Ron.” She said as her presence caused light to creep against the shadows.

“I know.” He said. “It never really made sense did it?”

The frown again. “Fred wouldn’t have wanted this know?”

His turn to frown. “Fred always liked you.” He said. “My whole family does, so don’t make them an excuse.”

“Oh!” she replied. Then she laughed sending further shards of brightness against the morose of the cell he had fashioned.

“How can somebody so clever be so incredibly dense. Honestly Ronald!”

She placed a hand over his opening mouth. “Shutup!” she ordered. “This complex of yours has caused us enough trouble. Now you are going to standup and come down with me to the great hall.” Hermione’s voice faltered. “We’ll pay our respects to Fred, and then you can introduce me properly to your parents.”

“But you know Mum and Dad?”

Hermione stomped her foot. “Ronald! As your girlfriend I demand a proper introduction.”

The darkness was gone now the walls too, bright cheery flowers surrounded them as they sat in a fresh spring garden.

“Girlfriend?” Ron felt himself grinning.

“Unless they’ve changed the language Ron.”

“Girlfriend!” 

He felt giddy now and urge to be close to her overcame him. Ron stood drawing Hermione closer.

“Girlfriend.” He murmured stifling her reply with a kiss, holding her tight against his body.

“Yes.” She replied softy.

“Best tell mom and dad.” Hermione had grown limp in his arms. “We’ve time Ron.”

“Yes.”

“A few more kisses?” she asked unusually coy.

“A few more.” He agreed. 

“We’ve all the time in the world now.”

FIN


End file.
